highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Duncan MacLeod
Kinsman of Immortal Connor MacLeod and the second Immortal to bear the moniker of "Highlander," Duncan is a powerful, noble, and principled champion whose exploits are regarded as the stuff of legend by most who know him. =Personal History= Duncan, like most of the Immortals in the series, was born a foundling, brought to the doorstep of village Chieftan Ian MacLeod during the Winter Solstice of 1592 by a local peasant. Knowing his wife Mary had just given birth to a stillborn son, the elder MacLeod decided to claim the newborn infant. The loss of Mary's son was kept secret, and Ian raised Duncan in his hamlet near Glenfinnan as his and Mary's own. Clan MacLeod Duncan soon grew up into a spirited, heroic young lad, well loved by all in the village. He struck a close friendship with clan cousin Robert MacLeod, and the two boys would have all manner of wild adventures together. One such adventure, however became perilous, when Duncan and Robert decided to go hunting a wild wolf lurking in nearby Donan Wood. When the boys actually encountered the beast, Robert panicked, fleeing the scene and leaving Duncan to certain doom. Duncan, however, soon found himself isolated in a remote cottage with a beautiful woman, who pronounced the boy as special and marked with a destiny. This was Cassandra, the Witch of Donan Wood, sheltering the boy from an untimely death at the hands of Kantos. When she deemed it safe, Cassandra returned Duncan to his worry-stricken father. Tragedy would first mark Duncan's life in 1618, when he found himself personally involved in clan intrigue. His childhood sweetheart, Debra Campbell, found herself betrothed to none other than Duncan's friend and cousin, Robert. Duncan protested, seeking exception from Ian and the Campbells, but could do nothing. Mournfully, he presented Debra with a farewell gift: a jeweled bracelet. When Robert found out, he was incensed, forcing Duncan into a duel to the death, and dying at the hands of his horrified kinsman. In hysterics, Debra fled to a secret childhood hiding place atop a nearby cliff, intending to jump to her death. Duncan quickly talked her out of jumping, but watched in shock as a loose stone gave way, plunging her to her doom. The young Highlander was forced to bury his love in an unconsecrated grave. First Death and Beyond Duncan was soon forced to put his grief behind him, as Clan MacLeod was finding itself at war. Riding with his father into battle against the feuding clans, Duncan was struck down during a major battle, and was carried back to his home, where he expired before his parents. As his father rallied his crestfallen warriors, Mary witnessed her foster son return to life, and screamed. A terrified Ian pronounced Duncan's resurrection "the work of the demon master from the world below," and disowned the bewildered Highlander. In a black depression, Duncan wandered the Highlands alone, hunting food and sustaining himself, until he encountered Ian again. Attempting to reconcile himself with his father, Duncan was stunned when Ian revealed the truth about Duncan's origins. The young Highlander remained unfazed, however, proclaiming his adopted heritage at the top of his lungs. Two years later, Clan MacLeod was attacked yet again, this time by a band of renegades led by the Viking warrior Kanwulf. When Ian was struck down and mortally wounded himself, Duncan returned to his father's deathbed, finally reconciling with his mother, Mary. Taking up his father's claymore, Duncan rode out to avenge his father, slaying and driving away the bandits in their camp. Then, for the first time, he felt the Buzz. Dismissing the strange sensation as an unknown, MacLeod fought Kanwulf in a pitched battle, impaling the evil Immortal upon the earth. Having not yet been taught about Immortals and the Game, however, Duncan left the fallen Viking for dead, burying the latter's axe as an act of desecration. He then returned to the wild, leaving Clan MacLeod for good. It was not much later before Duncan was forcefully reminded of his Immortal heritage, when he felt the Buzz once again. Following the sensation into a nearby cave, MacLeod found an old hermit who pronounced Duncan as "the Chosen One," and prophesized Duncan's meeting with his future mentor, Connor MacLeod. The hermit also foretold Duncan's future battle with an ancient evil, and that he must be ready. Suddenly the hermit drew a sword and demanded that Duncan take his head, a request that young MacLeod was loathe to do. Before Duncan's shocked eyes, the hermit, Timothy of Gilliam, grabbed Duncan's sword by the blade and sliced off his own head with it. As Duncan backed away in horror, the Quickening took him. Unprepared for the new experience, Duncan failed to process the event properly, and would only remember snatches of it in the future. Meeting of the MacLeods Battles and Adventures Peaceful Retreat Return to the Game First World War Second World War Peace and Love Time of the Gathering Afterward ... Personal Timeline (Writer's note: timeline is according to series air date) 1592 - Duncan is born and adopted by Ian MacLeod in Glenfinnan. 1606 - Duncan meets Cassandra during a wolf hunt in Donan Wood. 1618 - Duncan courts and loses Debra Campbell to suicide; kills Robert MacLeod in a duel. 1622 - Duncan is mortally wounded during a clan feud and becomes Immortal; exiled by clan MacLeod. 1624 - Ian MacLeod is killed by Kanwulf; Duncan returns and avenges his father; experiences his first Buzz. 1625 - Duncan encounters Timothy of Gilliam who takes his own head and gives Duncan his first Quickening; meets Connor MacLeod. ~1630- Duncan meets and rescues the immortal Ursa. ~1680- Duncan meets the alchemist Kiem Sun. ~1780- Duncan visits Kiem Sun in China and witnesses a failed experiment of the Quanla root. He then travels to Outer Mongolia, where he meets and studies under the immortal May-Ling Shen. 1815 - Duncan meets Darius during the Napoleonic Wars. 1892 - Duncan declares himself out of the Game, and announces his intention to remain on Holy Ground to Connor. 1925 - Duncan tracks down and defeats psychopathic Immortal Marcus Korolus. 1937 - Duncan travels with and is betrayed by the immortal Kage during the Spanish Civil War. The Gathering Era 1992 - Duncan officially comes out of retirement and faces Slan Quince. Duncan meets and employs Richie Ryan. Duncan encounters Kiem Sun again and destroys the last remnants of the Quanla root. Duncan challenges and defeats Howard Crowley in Steveston. Duncan faces and defeats Immortal Felicia Martins, but allows her to live. Duncan becomes involved in a hostage crisis regarding criminal Bryan Slade. Tessa is abducted by Immortal Caleb Cole who is beheaded by Duncan. Duncan is captured and experimented on by Dr. Wilder. Duncan encounters and defeats Immortal Alexei Voshin. Duncan encounters Rebecca Lord and defeats Immortal Walter Reinhardt. Duncan and Tessa encounter a copycat serial killer using the M.O. of Marcus Korolus. 1993 - Duncan and Tessa investigate the disappearance of Anne Wheeler and Duncan defeats Immortal Andrew Ballin. Duncan recieves a warning from Darius and defeats the Immortal Grayson. Duncan, Tessa and Richie relocate to Paris. Duncan encounters and defeats the Immortal Kuyler and his gang. Duncan fights and maims Immortal Xavier St. Cloud. Duncan re-encounters Ursa, now living below the Paris Opera. Duncan defends his immortal friend Grace Chandel from her former lover, Carlo Sendaro. Duncan reunites with the Immortal Amanda against Immortal Zachary Blaine. Duncan is forced to take the head of his old friend Gabriel Piton when he discovers Piton's complicity in a murder. Duncan encounters newly-made Immortal Alfred Cahill and attempts to train him, but is instead forced to fight and defeat him. Duncan, Tessa and Richie defend Tessa's friend Alan Rothwood and his son Mark from Colonel Everett Belian. Duncan and Hugh Fitzcairn discover Darius murdered by Hunter James Horton. Duncan, Tessa and Richie return to the United States to search for Horton and his Hunters. Duncan meets Joe Dawson of the Watchers. He tracks down and faces James Horton in Seacouver. Duncan encounters his old friends Gregor Powers and Linda Plager in Seacouver. Duncan is forced to face his old friend Michael Moore and his alter-ego, Quentin Barnes. Duncan purchases DeSalvo's Martial Arts from owner Charlie DeSalvo. Duncan rescues Tessa from Hunter Pallin Wolf, only to lose her when she and Richie are killed by a mugger. Duncan formally begins Richie's training as an Immortal. Duncan is torn between his relationships with Richie and immortal Annie Devlin when the latter challenges Richie. Duncan and Charlie DeSalvo investigate crime lord Caanan's activities in the Seacouver slum known only as "the Zone." Duncan and Amanda reunite briefly over a set of counterfeit money plates. Duncan and Charlie protect actor Jimmy Sang from crime boss Johnny Leong. Duncan prevents a Hunter attempt to kill Immortal Carl Robinson, and helps his old friend rebuild his life. Duncan is caught up in the machinations between the Immortal Anthony Gallen and his attempt to take over the Honniger corporation. 1994 - Duncan is forced to fight and defeat his old friend Tommy Sullivan during a boxing dispute. Duncan attempts to help protect fugitive Laura Daniels from the Immortal Mako. When Richie takes Mako's head, Duncan declares Richie's training complete. Duncan uncovers Xavier St. Cloud's conspiracy with James Horton to kill Immortals in violation of the Rules. With the aid of Joe Dawson, Duncan tracks down and beheads St. Cloud, though Horton escapes. Duncan re-encounters and takes the head of Immortal murderer Nicholas Ward. Duncan discovers his old nemesis Drakov plotting to overthrow his government, declares their deal broken, and takes Drakov's head. Duncan encounters Nefertiri and attempts to rehabilitate her, but is forced to fight and defeat her. Duncan and Amanda track down and defeat the Immortal Luther after the latter takes the head of Rebecca Horne. Duncan rekindles his friendship to Richie and defeats Immortal Martin Hyde. James Horton begins an elaborate plan to demoralize Duncan and Richie, using his pawns Pete Wilder and Lisa Halle. Duncan fights his way through the plot, finally killing Horton. Duncan travels to Japan, where he frees Midori Koto and defeats Immortal Michael Kent. Duncan tracks down and beheads his old enemy Kern. Duncan uncovers the doings of his old comrade-in-arms, Karros, and takes his head. When John Durgan/Armand Thorne murders Joe Dawson's girlfriend, Duncan draws his old adversary out of hiding and beheads him. Duncan takes newly-made Immortal Michelle Webster under his protection, defending her from Immortal Axel Whittaker. Duncan meets and begins to date Dr. Anne Lindsey. Duncan faces his old friend Brian Cullen after the latter succumbs to his drug addictions, and is forced to take Cullen's head. Duncan encounters the immortal Kenneth, but the latter escapes him. Duncan is forced to defend mortal Jill Pelantey from his former friend, Immortal David Keogh. Duncan encounters his old friend John Garrick, but is forced to take his head when Garrick begins mind games in a revenge attempt. Duncan tracks down and beheads Immortals Kurlowe and Matlin, but attracts the attention of lawyer Robert Waverly. =Personality= =Fighting Style= Like many immortals, Duncan has learned many styles of fighting, hunting and tracking. He is a master of both armed and unarmed combat, able to fight with any weapon or any object at any time. =Miscellaneous Information= Here's a list of all of Duncan's known Watchers: MacLeod, Duncan MacLeod, Duncan